My Book of Qualities
by JackieStarSister
Summary: Personifications of emotions, virtues, and character traits. Inspired by J. Ruth Gendler's "The Book of Qualities" shown in cover art. Please review, so I know whether readers want more chapters. Requests taken!
1. Introduction

A year ago, my creative writing teacher gave us an assignment based on the style of J. Ruth Gendler's _The Book of Qualities_. It's a collection of personifications of different emotions and virtues. Our assignment was to write some of our own. I liked it so much, that afterwards I kept a list of different qualities and worked on writing about them. I just continued it for fun; I didn't plan on having anyone read them. It only recently occurred to me that I could publish them on FFN. I'll only be publishing by best ones, but know that I have many, many more in the works. Enjoy!

To find out more about J. Ruth Gendler and the Qualities, check out her Website, .com. (There's an excerpt from the book!)

I accept requests and suggestions for more Qualities.


	2. Love

Trust's daughter Love, nicknamed Charity, was born in Paris on St. Valentine's Day. Faith and Hope are her sisters, but of the three only Love is immortal. Even Death cannot destroy her. Love hopes all things and endures all things. She is blind, but she looks for the best in others. Her hobbies include writing poetry, composing music, writing stories and plays about herself, and writing letters to her many friends, especially her confidante Honesty. Love has a weakness for chocolate and most candies. She is kind, patient, and selfless, and she never says, "I hate so-and-so" or "I hate you," not even jokingly to a friend. Love has a flower garden with a tree into which she carves her friends' initials, and she is interested in fluorography, the Language of Flowers left over from the Victorian Age. Her window shutters have hearts carved into them. Love is often seen at church and around town on certain holidays, most noticeably Christmas and St. Valentine's Day. Some people have trouble telling whether Love is a boy or a girl; sometimes Jealousy or Lust are mistaken for Love, but there are certain distinctions between them. I knew Love once, but Anxiety and Doubt made her leave me. Then I was harassed by Pain, Grief, Depression, Despair, and sometimes Anger.


	3. Art

Art is the open-minded, multi-faceted daughter of Imagination. Her near-constant daydreaming is sometimes mistaken for boredom, but she is never bored. She is very attentive to her surroundings, and takes pleasure in little everyday things. Art likes to travel so she can have a change of scenery to inspire her. She keeps journals full of poems, stories, and descriptions of events in her life. She enjoys the science, art, and memory preservation of photography; there are dozens of photo albums and scrapbooks to go with her journals. Art is passionate and deep: She knows what is important to her, and she tries hard to understand others. Art is eager to try new things, and she is always working on a project – painting, scrapbooking, sculpting, or writing in order to express herself. She likes to dance in the rain and put together jigsaw puzzles. Art is a historian at a local university and a member of her church choir. She helps each fifth grade class paint a mural at the elementary school, and she helped to repaint the interior of her church a few years ago. Art respects tradition, but she is not afraid to be unconventional.


	4. Chivalry

_Published August 24, 2011_

Chivalry has a Japanese father and a mother of mixed European ancestry. His favorite subject is history, and his favorite movie is The Princess Bride. He is brave, just, loyal, and strong. Chivalry's hobbies include chess, fencing, horseback riding, and martial arts. He wants to be a soldier one day. He has mutual alliances and rivalries with most of his acquaintances, but he is fiercely loyal to those in his circle of friends. Chivalry considers himself a defender of the small, and always intervenes when he sees a classmate being bullied. He was very popular during the Middle Ages, but people turned away from him because they thought he was sexist. His best friends are Discipline, Honor, and Courage.


	5. Luck

_Published September 16, 2011_

Luck's father is Irish and his mother is Chinese. He is superstitious and always stays home on Friday the 13th. Luck is a gambler and buys many scratch cards and lottery tickets. He keeps a garden populated by crickets, ladybugs, and dragonflies. The garden has a wishing well surrounded by Luck's favorite flowers: Bells of Ireland, camellia, clover, and water narcissus. His favorite foods are fortune cookies, tangerines, and Lucky Charms cereal. He slurps his noodles and always breaks the wishbone on Thanksgiving. The window shutters at Luck's house have four-leaf clovers carved into them, and he has a horseshoe hanging over his doorway. Luck has a bat house in his backyard and enjoys watching bats emerge from their caves at twilight. He is an astronomer and likes to make wishes on stars and watch meteor showers. He is also a philosopher and theologian, and likes to discuss coincidence. When a person is about to undergo something, friends with say they hope Luck helps them. Many people attribute positive events to Luck's work, but some people refuse to belief he had anything to do with it.


	6. Fate

_October 3, 2011_

Fate is a superstitious old woman. She is a judge, and she arranges adoptions and can hold wedding ceremonies. She is the unofficial matchmaker in her town. Sometimes she does things that seem unfair or uncalled for, but later on you realize that she had a reason for doing them. Fate's husband is a shepherd, and it is her job to spin the wool into yarn. She also enjoys weaving, sewing, and knitting. Fate's home is filled with orbs and crystal balls, and she drinks tea instead of coffee so she can look for pictures in the tealeaves. On clear nights she spends hours stargazing, tracking the movement of planets and looking for constellations. Fate dreams frequently, and when she wakes up she quickly writes in her journal what she remembers of her dreams so she will not forget later. Fate often has déjà vu, and she is very mysterious, giving cryptic advice to those who will listen to her.


	7. Life

_Published November 4, 2011_

**Author's Note:** If you're interested in poetry, I'm writing a series of poems about _Footloose_. Check it out. Review please!

* * *

><p>Life is the fraternal twin of Death. They are often at odds with each other, and they fight over their friends, but they each get to spend time alone with their friends. Everyone who has met Life is bound to see his brother Death. But this doesn't bother Life: he enjoys every day to its fullest. He is bubbly and adventurous. Life doesn't always play fair; if you don't like him, you can either put up with him, or try to escape him by going to his brother Death for solace. Life's favorite season is spring. His favorite foods are eggs, done any way. He works at a hospital with children and new mothers. Life enjoys going out and having adventures and new experiences, but he is also content to stay at home and go through the motions of everyday existence.<p> 


	8. Hope

_Published December 23, 2011. I chose Hope because that's one of the gifts of Christmas and the New year. Happy holidays! (Reviews make good Christmas presents!)_

Hope is the sister of Faith and Charity. She is a nun at a convent located by the sea, and she is the lightkeeper at the lighthouse there. Hope has worked as a missionary, teacher, or nurse. She enjoys helping the poor, sick, and lonely. Hope sends care packages to soldiers overseas and organizes many fundraisers and charity organizations. Her window shutters have anchors carved into them. Hope learned gardening from her Charity (whose real name is Love), and she looks forward to seeing the plants grow. In her old age, Hope has become frail, but she won't leave easily.


	9. Felicity

_Published January 23, 2012_

Felicity's goal in life is to make others happy. She is known for her random acts of kindness. Felicity keeps files on everyone in town, finds out their birthdays and determines what certain people like or need. She reads newspaper fillers and delivers anonymous homemade cards and baked goods to people who are lonely or in need. Felicity also spends a lot of time doing volunteer work. Felicity has been a daughter, a sister, a mother, an aunt, and a grandmother. She tries to make her house warm and inviting and fun for children. She is generous in gift-giving and ready to sacrifice her own wants and needs.


	10. Chastity

_Published February 11, 2012_

Chastity is sometimes mistaken for her friend Virginity; the two of them were very close until Chastity got married. Chastity has six siblings: Temperance, Diligence, Charity (alias Love), Patience, Kindness, and Humility.

Chastity keeps her mind busy through advancing her education. She is wholesome and good at taking care of herself and others. Her favorite songs are "Slow Down" by Aly & A.J., and "Kiss Goodnight" by Lady Antebellum.

Years ago people were appalled if you didn't know Chastity; but now people make fun of her and laugh at her friends and followers. If you have lost contact with Chastity, it is never too late to look her up. She is patient and understanding. Chastity has great love and respect for others, and for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable by writing about Chastity. I named the Seven Heavenly Virtues proposed by Aurelius Prudentius, a Christian governor who died around 410. I get my information from Wikipedia.

Happy Saint Valentine's Day!


	11. Truth

_Published March 8, 2012_

**Author's Note:** When I wrote this I was thinking about the poem, "The Blind Men and the Elephant," which is a metaphor about the different religions in the world.

* * *

><p>Truth is the mother of Trust, and grandmother of Love. In her life she has worked as a theologian, a detective, a historian, a journalist, a scientist, and a teacher. She takes pity on the ignorant, and wants to set people free. Everyone wants to know her opinion, but if it is negative, people think she is being unkind; but she only tells people things for their own good.<p>

Everyone wants to know Truth, but she should be approached with caution. She is powerful and awesome, simultaneously beautiful and terrible. Sometimes she brings relief, sometimes terror. Many people seek her out, and having known her for a short while, think they know everything about her. But really they only know part of her. There is so much to her that a single person cannot possibly understand her completely; but everyone can know her partially.


	12. Mischief

_Published April 1, 2012. Happy April Fool's Day!_

* * *

><p>Imagination's friend Mischief was born on April Fool's Day. He is a rambunctious, scheming, and headstrong daredevil. He uses slang and sometimes swears, but he doesn't always know what his words mean. Most people see him as a troublemaker; others say he is not bad, just misunderstood. He is actually quite clever and talented. Mischief breaks rules fairly often, though he has never been to the principal's office more than once in a school year. He likes to read, and his favorite books are Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series by Jeff Kenny, and Beverly Cleary's Ramona series. Mischief likes to flirt with girls and send love notes signed "Your Secret Admirer." In the summer Mischief likes to play with firecrackers, and in the winter he is always the first to throw a snowball.<p> 


	13. Poetry

_Published July 3, 2012. If you live in the United States of America, have a blessed Independence Day!_

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated this for quite a while. If you are reading this, please review! I want to know whether anyone likes these, whether I should continue trying to write about the Qualities.

* * *

><p>Poetry is a student and close friend of Art. She has always loved stories and words, but did not learn to read until she was a teenager. Today Poetry is a linguist and a teacher, but she does not always use correct grammar. She makes lists of words that rhyme, sound similar, or are pleasing to the ear. Poetry is very expressive, insightful, emotional, and sincere. She can sometimes be abstract, which annoys people who do not get to know her. Poetry tries to fit her emotions into neat boxes, which she tucks away for safekeeping. She has a unique ability to make something dull seem beautiful. She looks at the ordinary and sees the extraordinary.<p> 


	14. Innocence

_Published August 1, 2012_

This chapter is dedicated to Humble as a Bumble Bee, who requested "Innocence".

* * *

><p>Innocence is oblivious to all the bad things in the world, because she is young and lacks experience. Everyone knows Innocence at some point. As they grow older people tend to grow apart from Innocence; but some still cling to her and try to stay in touch with her. Many of those who lost contact with Innocence are nostalgic when they meet people who still know her. She likes to dance, even when people are watching; she hardly notices them. Innocence can be literal and does not understand slang or inside jokes. She is not entirely aware of herself, because she doesn't know how to be anyone but herself. She does not know how to impress others. Innocence's favorite song is "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift; her favorite flower is a blue-eyed Mary, Collinsia verna. She believes in second chances.<p> 


	15. Awe

_Published August 16, 2012_

I think the word "awesome" is overused, almost like slang.

* * *

><p>Awe is breathtaking. His disciples are Fear and Respect, and he has also befriended Beauty. He is an extreme athlete; he has tried such sports as skydiving and bobsledding. Despite this, Awe is not an on-the-go daredevil; he always makes sure to slow down and appreciate everything. He is not part of an organized religion, but he is still a spiritual person. In his spare time, Awe enjoys hiking in the mountains and exploring nature. He doesn't take pictures of the things he sees because it detracts from the actual experience of seeing them.<p> 


	16. Honor

_Published September 5, 2012_

* * *

><p>Honor is a close friend of Chivalry, Honesty, Humility, and Respect. He is admired for his moral character and ethics. When Honor makes a mistake, he is quick to make up for it. He relies on people without directly supervising them, trusting that they will not take advantage of him. He always keeps his promises. Friendship with Honor must be earned, not given. Honor has lost popularity in recent years because he is scorned for his old-fashioned values. He is aware of what others think of him, but does not have an opinion of himself.<p> 


	17. Wisdom

_Published September 28, 2012_

* * *

><p>Wisdom is radiant and unfading,<br>and she is easily discerned by those who love her,  
>and is found by those who seek her.<br>She hastens to make herself known to those who desire her.  
>One who rises early to seek her will have no difficulty,<br>for she will be found sitting at the gate.  
>To fix one's thought on her is perfect understanding,<br>and one who is vigilant on her account will soon be free from care,  
>because she goes about seeking those worthy of her,<br>and she graciously appears to them in their paths,  
>and meets them in every thought.<br>~ Wisdom 6:12-16, _The New Revised Standard Version (Anglicized Edition)_

* * *

><p>Wisdom is an explorer and travels often. She accumulates scattered objects, and in time they form a collection. She has a natural curiosity, and is always asking questions. Wisdom tries to show others how to get along with her friend Knowledge. She recognizes and values differences, and has learned from various teachers. Wisdom recognizes her own shortcomings and tries to better herself, and is always open-minded and willing to listen. She takes suffering in stride, knowing that experience is also a teacher. She is not looking for answers; she comes to conclusions on her own, based on what she has learned.<p> 


	18. Fear

_Published November 1, 2012_

I meant to post this on Halloween, but somehow it slipped my mind.

* * *

><p>Fear is always cold; her hands are blue from poor circulation. She is prone to nausea, and no one wants to hold her hand because her palms are sweaty. Her favorite holiday is Halloween, when people expect and sometimes welcome her. When she runs into Conflict, Fear either fights or runs away. She often comes to parties uninvited. Sometimes she slips into a room, gradually coming out of the shadows. Other times Fear makes a dramatic appearance, shocking everyone with her presence. Often she is so busy focusing on surviving that she forgets to enjoy living. Sometimes she tries to introduce Doubt to people in a relationship; but Love, Trust, and Hope have the unique ability to make Fear leave.<p> 


	19. Virginity

_Published February 2, 2013_

Virginity used to be friends with Chastity, and they were so similar in appearance and personality that people often mixed them up or thought they were the same person. They lost contact when Chastity got married. Virginity's trade is growing olives and pressing them into oil. Everyone is friends with Virginity when they are young, but these days people are choosing to leave her at younger and younger ages. Older people are mocked if they are still friends with Virginity, and are sometimes pressured to leave her. She lacks experience, but is full of possibility, defining herself by what she has yet to do.


End file.
